Dreaming Of Pineapples
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Carlton Lassiter’s got pineapples on the brain. Slash


Dreaming Of Pineapples (Psych Love Drabble/Ficlet Series)

By Andie O'Neill

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter (Shassie)

Summary: Carlton Lassiter's got pineapples on the brain.

A/N: So out of pure boredom and because I was stuck at a stupid ALL DAY seminar, I've written a bunch of Psych drabbles. I call it "Psych Love Drabble/Ficlet Series" (awesome title, I know.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

* * *

It was only a month after Lassiter first met Shawn Spencer that he had his first recurring dream about pineapples, and it hadn't been pleasant. He'd had a particularly bad day (which the fake psychic had happily made worse) and when he'd finally gotten home he'd been too tired to even get changed. Instead he'd thrown off all his clothes and collapsed in bed with a tired sigh. He'd been out like a rock moments later. He'd dreamt that night of walking down the streets of Santa Barbara, enjoying the pleasant morning when he'd heard a woman's scream, and moments later as he turned around he found himself staring face to face with a giant, man eating pineapple. What the dream meant, Carlton hadn't known, but he did remember running for his life while the man eating pineapple chased him threatening to eat him with a voice that sounded suspiciously like Spencer's.

It was a year later that he began to have yet another recurring dream about pineapples, this time pineapple smoothies. Carlton had always believed being chased by a giant pineapple with Spencer's voice had been the worst he'd ever had, but nothing beat the second far more troubling dream about sharing a giant pineapple smoothie with none other than Shawn Spencer, looking lovingly in his eyes like some boring chick flick Victoria had dragged him to back when they'd been together. The fact that romantic music had filled the air and they were holding hands made the dream extra strange and Carlton had been sure he never wanted to see another pineapple again.

The third recurring dream he'd had about pineapples had been probably the most disturbing of all, and by that point Carlton had been sure he had some serious issues he needed to work out. It'd been almost two years since he'd first met the psychic, sometime after he'd been accepted into the Lodge Spencer had helped him get in to. In the dream there'd been candles lit all around his bedroom, and once again romantic music played a jazz sound Carlton remembered he'd used especially when he and Victoria wanted to get intimate. Unlike the other dreams, this one had been surprisingly erotic, which was probably why Carlton considering it the most disturbing of all his pineapple dreams… especially since he'd been in bed eating pineapple off Shawn Spencer's very naked body. It was about that moment that he'd started to wonder if he'd officially lost it. Instead of waiting for it to eventually stop as the others had, Lassiter found himself avoiding sleep altogether, which turned out to be a bad idea when he found himself falling asleep at work.

Lassiter jumped back with a shout when he opened his eyes to see the grinning face of Head Psychic Shawn Spencer. "What the hell, Spencer?!" he grumbled angrily, wiping the drool off the files he'd been sleeping on.

Shawn's smile only grew. "So Lassie, mind telling me what you would like me to take off?" he asked.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, but he simply hadn't understood what the psychic could be talking about. "Excuse me?"

Shawn gave him an innocent look while Lassiter heard giggling coming from O'Hara's desk… both male and female. "While you were napping you mumbled 'take it off, Spencer,' and since I'm the only Spencer in the room I'm just curious as to know what in particular you'd like me to remove?"

Carlton's eyes immediately went wide. "Who says I was talking about you?" he'd found himself saying, despite knowing how idiotic it sounded even to his own ears.

"Well, exactly how many Spencers do you know besides me and my father. And uh, if you were talking to Henry, that's extremely disturbing dude!" Shawn told him, grimacing.

Lassiter narrowed his eyes, knowing there was no way to get out of his situation without making a giant fool out of himself. "Shut up Spencer," he muttered, grabbing the files on his desk and leaving to give them to Chief Vick. He ignored the loud laughter that followed as he opened and closed the door to Vick's office. He really hated it when he talked in his sleep….

The End


End file.
